Cerveja Amanteigada
by Thaisinha
Summary: -ONE SHOT- Três Marotos estavam bêbados. Três Marotos apaixonados. CONTINUAÇÃO DE CHOCOLATE!


Cerveja Amanteigada

Três marotos estavam bêbados. Tiago Potter, Sirius Black e Remo Lupin, sentados em um meio-círculo, com um engradado de cerveja amanteigada a frente, garrafas vazias pelos cantos e uma garrafa de whisky de fogo esperando para ser aberta.

--Vocês não me disseram que tinha álcool na cerveja amanteigada. – Remo disse, débil,

-Bom, não é uma quantidade significativa. – Tiago explicou.

Remo olhou para o amigo com os olhos arregalados.

-Quer dizer, talvez depois de umas dez garrafas a quantidade não seja assim tão insignificante. – ele apressou-se em corrigir, recebendo um olhar irritado do amigo lupino.

-Eu estou bêbado! – Remo anunciou como se fosse algo novo.

-Sério, Aluado? – Sirius debochou. – Não se preocupe com isso, depois da ressaca de amanhã vai ficar tudo bem.

-Ressaca? – Remo reclamou, o rosto se convulsionando numa careta.

-Mas não se preocupe, Aluado. Quando tudo passar você verá que valeu a pena. – Tiago disse para animar o amigo.

-Qual é a graça de beber? – Remo perguntou tentando achar um sentido para a dor de cabeça que teria no dia seguinte.

-É o seguinte, caro Aluado: quem não bebe, não vê o mundo girar. – Sirius explicou.

-Almofadinhas, você é um abobado. – Remo falou rindo em seguida.

Tiago e Sirius se olharam, Remo bêbado era uma cena à parte, que eles nunca haviam sequer imaginado.

-Aluado, amigo, será que você poderia parar de rir um pouco? – Sirius perguntou como se fosse uma coisa impossível.

Remo fez uma careta para o amigo e tentou controlar os próprios risos, sem muito sucesso, e quando finalmente conseguira o feito, ficou sério e perguntou:

-Vamos discutir o assunto que nos, ops, me deixou assim?

-E que assunto seria esse? – Sirius perguntou se fazendo de desentendido.

-As garotas, Lílian... – Tiago falou suspirando – E as duas amiguinhas dela, Crystal e Jenny.

-Não temos nada para falar sobre Crystal. – Sirius cortou.

-Vamos, Sirius, estamos aqui nos acabando por causa de garotas, seja solitário e venha se acabar junto. – Tiago pediu emocionado.

-Problema de vocês. Se fossem como eu, indiferentes aos encantos femininos não estariam sofrendo por causa delas. – Sirius falou esnobe.

-Se você é tão indiferente a elas, por que está sempre acompanhado por uma delas? – Remo perguntou irônico.

-Você não vê, Aluado, meu caro amigo lobo, que eu não consigo manter um relacionamento sério por que estou cercado de mulheres dominadoras? É por isso que eu troco tanto de garotas. Elas estão cada vez mais exigentes e querendo mais. Mas tudo isso tem um motivo, eu estou buscando a pessoa certa, alguém para casar e ter filhos. – Sirius explicou detalhadamente como se os dois fossem crianças.

Tiago e Remo caíram na gargalhada após o discurso solene de Sirius, que encarou os dois indignado.

-Qual o problema, seus dois abobados?

-Casar e ter filhos, você? – Tiago perguntou.

-Isso mesmo, Pontas. Existe algum problema nisso? – Sirius retrucou.

-Nenhum problema, mas eu só quero ver você abandonar esse seu lado de cachorro safado. – Tiago debochou.

-Ora, seu veado! – Sirius disse.

-Eu sou um servo, cão sarnento! – Tiago desafiou.

-Sério? Em que sentido, seu veado, ops, cervo.

-Cão pulguento.

-Bambi.

-Cão fedido.

-Veado.

-Parem os dois. – Remo ordenou se aproximando.

-Calado lobinho! – Sirius e Tiago falaram juntos para Remo.

Remo encolheu os ombros enquanto os dois caíam na risada.

-Realmente, essas garotas estão nos deixando alterados. – Tiago comentou.

-Mas Sirius não abordou o tema tão esperado: Crystal. – Remo lembrou.

-Ok. – Sirius disse se dando por vencido. – O que vocês querem saber sobre ela?

-Qual o efeito que ela causou em você? – Remo perguntou.

-E o que você sente por ela. – Tiago completou.

-Crystal é uma boa garota. Em resumo, é isso. – ele disse simplesmente.

-Mas o que você sente por ela? – Tiago insistiu.

-Eu desejo Crystal. Mas não quero mais nada com ela. Eu não quero compromisso agora. – Sirius falou. – Os beijos dela já me deixaram muito satisfeito.

-O que acontece é que você tem medo de desejá-la demais. – Remo apontou. – Medo de ela ser a garota certa.

-Eu não tenho medo. Eu sou Sirius Black! Eu ainda não quero encontrar a pessoa certa. Sou muito novo para isso. Eu só quero me amarrar lá pelos trinta. Eu ainda tenho muita cerveja para beber antes de ficar com a caixa vazia. – ele comparou sem sucesso e, depois, num gole só, esvaziou uma garrafinha de cerveja amanteigada inteira.

-Eu acho que você tem medo sim, você e o Pontas. – Remo sugeriu.

-Por que eu teria medo, seu lobo assustado? – Tiago questionou.

-Eu concordo com o lobinho, Pontas. – Sirius expressou sua opinião. – Você estava com medo da ruivinha.

-Por que diabos eu teria medo da Evans, Sirius? – Tiago perguntou estressado.

-Não sei. Talvez por que você a dispensou depois de anos pedindo para ela sair com você. – Sirius sugeriu irônico.

-Bom, aquilo foi um lapso. Na hora em que ela aceitou que quis fazê-la sentir como eu me sentia quando era recusado. – Tiago resmungou insatisfeito com a situação.

-Você está mentindo, Tiago. Eu sei quando você mente. Suas orelhas ficam vermelhas. – Sirius acusou.

-Eu acho que se Tiago bebesse mais um pouco talvez se desinibisse mais e acabasse contando a verdade. – Remo sugeriu.

-Ei, minhas orelhas não ficam vermelhas quando eu minto! – Tiago retrucou irritado.

-É mesmo? – Sirius começou sarcástico. – Como você sabe? Você, por acaso, vê suas orelhas? – ele concluiu em tom de deboche.

Tiago abriu a boca para responder, mas as palavras lhe fugiram, acabando apenas por murmurar:

-Eu simplesmente sei. Minhas orelhas não ficam vermelhas.

-Por Merlin, Tiago! Você é um cabeça-dura. – Sirius exclamou, mostrando com um espelho as orelhas avermelhadas de Tiago.

-Malditas orelhas! – o maroto exclamou ao vê-las.

-Ei! – Remo disse chamando atenção para ele. – Por que não acatamos a minha sugestão e fazemos Tiago beber mais para contar mais?

-Ok, é uma boa idéia. – Sirius concordou. – Mas vamos para algo mais forte que cerveja amanteigada. – E, concluindo, ele pegou a garrafa de whisky de fogo e dividiu seu conteúdo em três copos, que entregou aos amigos.

Sirius e Tiago beberam os seus imediatamente, enquanto Remo encarou o líquido no copo antes de virá-lo garganta abaixo, seu rosto formando uma expressão não agradável, devido ao sabor da bebida.

-Ah! – ele exclamou depois de acabar com o líquido do copo.

-Agora é só esperar enquanto a bebida começa a fazer efeito. Enquanto isso vamos falar de Jenny. – Sirius anunciou.

-Podem falar. – Remo disse. – Eu estou preparado para responder.

Sirius e Tiago trocaram olhares maliciosos, se preparando para bombardeá-lo com perguntas.

-Por que diabos você não agarrou a bela senhorita Harper ainda? – Sirius perguntou com a expressão característica marota no rosto.

-Não use esse tipo de linguagem com ela, Sirius. – Remo falou grosso. – Eu não quis nada com a srta. Harper por que sei que ela merece coisa melhor.

-Ah, Remo, chegou! Essa história não cola mais com a gente. – Tiago retrucou.

-É tão difícil entender que eu sou perigoso? Eu mordo! – Remo reclamou.

-Você morde transformado, Lobinho. – Sirius disse.

Remo ficou sério, Tiago sem palavras, até que Sirius pareceu ter um estalo e disse:

-Remo, seu lobo safado, você está querendo morder o que mais na srta. Harper?

Remo ficou vermelho, fazendo com que os dois rissem.

-Como vocês dois são maliciosos!

-Ei, Remo, não seja tão puritano. – Sirius criticou. – Vai dizer que você nunca se imaginou numa situação mais íntima com nenhuma garota? – ele terminou sugerindo com um sorriso no rosto.

Remo corou até o último fio de cabelo, abaixando a cabeça para esconder a vermelhidão.

-Não há por que se envergonhar disso. – Tiago disse dando palmadinhas amistosas nas costas do amigo. – São só os hormônios.

-E as nossas mentes poluídas. – Sirius disse rindo.

-Sirius, eu admiro a sua sinceridade. – Tiago elogiou.

-Obrigado. Você sabe, Sirius Black nunca erra. – ele agradeceu, convencido.

Remo e Tiago balançaram as cabeças em negação. Sirius era incompreensível às vezes.

-Falando sério agora. – Sirius disse chamando a atenção dos outros para si e recebendo olhares incrédulos. – Você tem que tomar uma atitude logo. Jenny Harper não vai esperar para sempre.

-E não venha com os papos de medo. Se algo acontecer, ótimo. Daí você pensa em como contar para ela. Deixe a coisa rolar Remo, não fique preocupado com isso antes da hora. – Tiago falou.

-Isso mesmo, deixe acontecer naturalmente. – Sirius complementou.

-E, caso algo dê errado, nós dois vamos estar aqui para te apoiar. – Tiago sorriu, para encorajar o amigo.

Remo sorriu, incentivado pelas palavras dos amigos, e disse:

-Eu vou tentar então. Mas vocês devem tentar também. – ele estipulou.

-Mas Remo, eu não estou apaixonado por Crystal como você está por Jenny.

-Não minta para nós Sirius. – Tiago disse – Eu admito, estou louco pela ruivinha e morro de medo de não dar a ela tudo o que ela merece.

-Você é um maroto, Tiago! O que mais ela pode querer além disso? – Sirius perguntou.

-Eu não sei. Ela pode querer alguém sensível, romântico, sensato, coisas que eu não sou. – Tiago disse aparentemente em pânico.

-Tiago, ela quer você. – Remo falou incisivo. – Se não quisesse você como você é, não teria se humilhado e aceitado seu convite para sair e ainda levado um fora.

-É isso mesmo. Ela caiu nos encantos de Tiago Potter, maroto, que é egocêntrico, bagunceiro, nada sensato e completamente apaixonado por ela. É disso que ela precisa e é isso que ela quer. – Sirius salientou.

-Eu sou um idiota! – Tiago falou chutando um travesseiro longe.

-Finalmente ele percebeu. – Sirius ponderou – Mas não se preocupe, Pontas, caro amigo, ainda existe solução para o seu problema. Super Sirius Black está aqui para ajudar! Nós vamos resolver tudo. As coisas ainda não estão perdidas.

-E o que eu faço? – Tiago perguntou perdido.

-Simples. Agarre-a. Ela vai adorar estar em seus braços. – Sirius falou.

Tiago concordou e sorriu, Remo também.

-Sirius simplifica as coisas. Tem que ser um momento perfeito. – Tiago romantizou.

-Mas faça logo. Não vá perder a oportunidade. – Remo pediu. – Seria um desespero.

-Certo. Eu vou fazer isso logo, o mais logo possível. E Sirius também vai agir com Crystal.

-Eu já disse que Crystal não está em meus planos. – Sirius resmungou.

-Não minta mais, Almofadinhas. Só falta você admitir. – Tiago exigiu.

-Certo. – ele começou, parando em seguida para respirar antes de continuar. – Eu quero Crystal. Eu a desejo. Quero-a por ser mais do que um par de belas pernas e quero-a por aqueles olhos acinzentados e por causa daqueles beijos. – Sirius enumerou.

-Viu? Não foi tão difícil. – Tiago elogiou, dando tapinhas nas costas do amigo.

-Uhm... – Sirius falou sem sentido.

-Agora vamos parar de agir como alcoólatras desesperados. – Remo falou sério. – Vamos guardar essa bebida, nos preparar para a ressaca de amanhã e depois pensar em como ganhar nossas garotas.

-Ah, Remo, deixe de ser chato. Já que a ressaca já ta garantida e ainda temos bebida, então vamos acabar com ela de uma vez. – Sirius disse.

-Isso mesmo. – Tiago concordou. – Libere seu lado monitor certinho amanhã, ou melhor, depois da ressaca.

E Tiago e Sirius pegaram as últimas garrafas de cerveja e alcançaram uma para Remo. Beberam com calma e depois Sirius falou:

-E aproveitemos, por que se realmente conseguirmos nossas garotas, logo, logo vamos estar de coleirinha.

N/A: Finalmente aí a continuação de Chocolate. Essa com uma lista enorme de agradecimentos. Essa é a versão betada, então, obrigado a Babi, que betou mais essa e que eu espero aceite se tornar minha beta oficial.

Agradecimentos: Essa fic com certeza não teria sido possível sem:

1 – Os meus amigos do churrasco que em suas bebedeiras me renderam algumas das frases usadas nessa fic. E pasmem, o diálogo sobre morder veio deles também.

2 – Thiago, que também me cedeu alguns pensamentos usados aqui.

3 – Um outro amigo que numa conversa com outro Thiago, me deu uma idéia sobre o conceito de relacionamento de Sirius.

Dedicatória: O pessoal que eu conheci na Cultura, Mai, Clah, Flora, Mari, Jé e a Babi, que eu conheci hoje no shopping.


End file.
